


Triumvirate

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Mpreg, Multi, Sexual Content, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-23
Updated: 2007-12-22
Packaged: 2018-10-01 06:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: A potion accident with several consequences. New triumvirate form with mischief as result. But what surprise still seeping beneath the surface for Hogwarts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Chapter 1 

The Weasley Twins creped down the Hogwarts halls, toward the evil Potion Master’s lair. Many student would thought they were crazy, well crazier them usually, to seek out the formidable man. In particular after that day’s events, but mostly the happening of the day was what caused them to visit Severus Snape. Maybe they would not call the man best friend or friend at all, particularly in front of Snape, although they were Gryffindors, but not suicide at all.

However, Snape and the Weasley Twins had come to a comfortable companionship at the end. At first it was simply a business arrangement with benefits for both parties. The twins they received tutoring from one of the world’s most famous Potion Masters. Snape, gained two not totally incompetent helpers who eased his workload, and he could keep an eye on the wayward pair insuring they did not blow up themselves or the school. It would have been hard to explain to the Headmaster.

As the years passed and the twins developed their jokes, Snape helped correct their mistakes in their potions, saying it was only because he did not want them to poison anyone, which was a bull-shit. They all knew Snape liked to experiment with potions and the twins jokes give him the opportunity to rediscover his old self, the one he, thought died a long time ago, when he allowed himself to be branded into Voldemort’s service. Later Snape helped the twins create and develop their ideas, as well as adding a few of his own. After a time together the Twins became Fred and George and Snape to Severus, but only in private.

So when they heard what happened in the fifth year potion class, they could not believe their ears, they heard Snape bitching enough times that the Longbottom boy will be the death of him, but they thought he just joking as they did not believe anybody could be as incompetent as Snape painted the boy to be. But they were mistaken, Longbottom, with the help of Ron managed to create a potion that almost blow up the whole class room. Only Snapes fast actions saved the students lives, including those of the two culprits. But the later two could be saved only by Snapes’ self-sacrificing move as he pushed the stunned boys away from the erupting caldron, its contents covered him.

Fred heard from Harry that the Headmaster arrived in dungeons moments after the explosion and Snape was moved immediately to the Hospital Wing. They tried to sneak into the ward but Madam Pompfrey kicked them out. Knowing that if he was not dieing or under constantly supervision Snape would escape the infirmary … quietly and hide…in his rooms. The Twins decided the best way to find out what exactly happened and how serious Snape’s injuries were was to go to his rooms.

They turned down the corridor which led to the entrance of Severus’ chambers. They went a few feet more then they stopped before a painting of a black mamba; it was the guardian of the Head of Sytherin’s rooms.

“Secreto Oscuro” whispered Fred, while George kept watch. It was their personal password; Snape had given them a few years before. He said it would look suspicious if two students were waiting outside his personal rooms. When they asked what it mean Snape just laughed, and said it suit them because they were each others dark secret.

As the portrait hole opened up before them they snuck inside. The entrance opened to a short narrow corridor which led to the living room which was only illuminated by the soft light of the fireplace. As they moved inside they could see Severus’ dark head peak out of the shadows from behind his favorite chair’s back, it was pulled closer near the fire.

“What…”

“Happened to you Severus?”

“Are you…”

“All right?” they asked as they walked up to Snape. A snort was their only answer; it disturbed them Severus didn’t talk to them. They stepped around the chair to see the Potion Master better, their breath caught in their throats. It was Severus Snape all right, with his familiar feature, jet black eyes and raven colored hair, but this Severus Snape looked barley fifteen!

“You like what you see?” asked Severus with a grimace, his eyes felt with disgust “The Headmaster thinks it the funniest thing he has ever seen.” said with a sneer “He said I should enjoy myself as a student again.”

“What!”

“He won’t allow me to teach while I am in a child’s body, or to work on my cure ‘it would be to dangerous Severus, my boy’ as if I haven’t got all my experience and knowledge.” He jumped up from his chair and started to pace. “I am not an invalid.” He raged.

“Severus stop.” The twins were on his both side, that way the twins effectively trapped him between them and pulled him down to the couch.

“Look Sev…”

“My name is Severus.”

“Nope, while you behave like a child…”

“…you remain Sev.”

“Now, as we said…”

“Will you tell us…? “

“What happened and what… “

“Will happen and…”

“How could be at your help.” They said the end together.

Severus dropped his head back on his chair, closed his eyes and let out a deep sight, before he started to talk. “Where to start, Longbottom was his usual self cut what he needed to crush, and put things in his caldron what did not even needed in that potion. And your brother was as bad as Longbottom, sometimes I wonder if your parents didn’t adopt that boy.” He said the last with a shaky smile making the twins chuckle, it was an old joke between three of them. “I was about to tell them that they had made a mistake.” The twins snorted, as if Snape would ever tell anyone something like that. Snape sneered at them. “Fine, I was about to demand why their potion was red when…”

“Red?” asked Fred with a bemused expression on his face.

“We thought you made a type of healing drugs.” added George.

“That’s Longbottom to you.” Nodded Severus in agreement, as they all knew how badly you had to have botched up that potion to have it be red. Only some of the most poisonous poisons were that color, and some really dark ones requiring magical creature’s blood. They couldn’t phantom what the boy could have put in it. “Anyway Potter jumped at Malfoy for some silly thing resulting in a fist fight in the middle of the class. I went to break them up, while your brother…” the twins winced at the emphasize word, they dearly loved Ron but sometimes the younger boy was an idiot, if they want to be precise more time then not. “…dropped his eagle-feather quill into the caldron. The potion started to fume and I raised the shields, but those two idiots stood to close to the caldron. I pushed them away but got caught in the explosion. Then… then… I am not sure what happened. When I woke up in the hospital wing, I looked like you see me now.”

“And Dumbledore?” asked George.

“He thought it would be necessary due to my condition if I became a student again, while my position will be covered by a temporary teacher.” Severus snapped, he angrily tried to get up but he was held down by the twin’s weight, he would have liked to whine but the mere thought made him shiver in disgust. So he took a deep breath instead.

“And which year Dumbledore put you?” asked Fred with mischief in his eyes. Severus did not see it; he was in too deep in his self pity at the moment.

“In yours.”

“That’s good.” said George suddenly. The twins shared a look, not to long ago they dared to admit to themselves, they had begun to care for the man more them they should. Maybe it was just a crush, but they never dared to make a move on Snape, but maybe it was their chance to do something….this was Sev.

“How could that be considered good?” Asked Severus.

“You didn’t say yet, in what we could help you…. Severus?” Fred, to avert Severus attention said, “Revenge.”

The three shared a knowing look, then Severus said “But at the moment I will settle for a drink.” The Weasley boys looked confused for a moment then realization dawned on them. Some years ago Severus caught them sneaking some of his whisky and put an age-limit curse on the cupboard. They shared a wicked grin then George jumped to his feet to get the Fire Whiskey from the cupboard as well as three glasses.

When all of their glasses were full, Severus held up his own and downed it with one gulp. Somewhere in the back of his mind it occurred to him that his alcohol tolerance was not as good as it was in his older body, but at the moment he didn’t care. He refilled his glass and was about to down it as well when George’s hand stopped him.

“We need a toast.”

“For what?”

“For the third member of the triumvirate which will reek havoc both on both the student and teacher bodies.” Said Fred, making Severus smile.

“To the triumvirate!” Severus toasted. Maybe, just maybe, becoming a student again wouldn’t be so bad.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After an hour of planning pranks and drinking, they all were pretty sloshed. They were on the verge of being very drunk, their inhibitions came to an end and hands started to wonder. The touches became more sensual, more intimidate.   
Fred was almost in trance as he watched Severus’s fingers tap on his leg and run over the side of his glass. He just wanted to learn over and take the long delicates fingers in his hand and put them in his mouth and suck them. He wondered what sound Severus would make if he did just that.

Severus wondered how moving lips could be so sexy, as he watched the twins’ movement. Both boys looked so good. They were tall but their slim bodies were well muscled. He gazed at their short flame red hair and sexy blue eyes. His thought shocked him, how could he think about his students like that, how low had he sunk?

George watched both of them; he always was the quieter, but more tactical twin. He saw his brothers glazed eyes as he watched the object of their mutual affection move; his twin was a bit fixated on the former Potion Master’s hands. Then his gaze moved to Severus who watched both of them as well but more discretely. He saw the guilty look in those obsidian eyes. He couldn’t help but want to lean over and kiss away it, and before his movement really registered in his mind, he did just that. He was as surprised as Severus but he was pleased as well, especially when Severus’s mouth opened up for him to deepen the kiss. He heard his brother move closer to him and let him in to take a taste.

As he moved back to watched the pair, it was like a dance for domination, he smirked. His brother was natural dominant, Severus didn’t have a chance. He was mesmerized as the black and red hairs seemed to merge together. It had felt so right to kiss Severus and to watch his twin do the same. The twins shared everything be it a room, toys, clothes or lovers. He felt a tiny bit of fear to the thought that Severus won’t want both of them, he knew in his hart wouldn’t be able to endure that, but he could not cause to end his brother’s happiness. He was pulled back from his dark thought by a hand which reached for him, Severus’ hand.

His gaze locked with Severus’ black eyes, he and Fred waited for him. He had to come to them, to join them. He noticed Severus’ dark robes being opened by Fred. Fred, when he saw his twin approach, turned back to his ministrations and started to kiss Severus’s white neck. Severus threw back his head and moaned. George thought they looked perfect together. George didn’t waist anymore time and joined in kissing Sev’s already swollen lips. As their lips meet again and again he felt like electricity was running through him.

Severus’s mind was overwhelmed; he had never felt so good with anyone before. He never had been with two men at the same time either. He was sure if he were sober they would disappear. Only this nagging little voice in his mind screamed at him, this was not right. He saw the twins’ attributes but he would not have acted. Briefly he wondered if it was the alcohol or his young body and hormones, or maybe two together was the little push he needed to kiss back. But it didn’t really matter at the moment as lips kissed his lips, neck chest and abdomen, while hands caressed his thighs and sides. Who cared? He only knew that he never felt so utterly dominated or cared for before. His breath hitched when firm fingers curled around his cock, he could not remember when his trousers were removed, or when the couch was transfigured into a king size bed, but he found he didn’t really care.

“George lie down.” said Fred’s horse voice. The tight, muscular body moved away from him, Severus shuddered as cool air touched his naked body.

“Severus, move.” Said an urgent tone, it was a needy command and Severus let himself to be moved backward. “Watch him.” He looked back to see George as he lay prostrate on the bed. He could see the toned belly and chest muscles move as he breathed. Severus was mesmerized with the sight, he reached out to touch, he saw George’s breath start to quicken. He could feel Fred’s breath on his neck quicken as well. He could feel the hard body pressed against his back and hardening cock press again his ass. He felt trapped, and happy, these damned teenager hormones confused him so much, but he wanted the twins equally, he needed them.

“Lie down on him.” said a husky whisper. Strong hands helped to maneuver his body to lie on George sweat soaked body.

George was on the verge of losing his control, and whispered a controlling spell on all of them to stop them from cumming. He pulled up his legs, his knees pushed apart Severus legs. His eyes looked into his twin’s; they knew what they were doing, they had done this before. George’s fingers run down Severus’ hands and clasped around on Sev’s wrists and pulled his hands apart.

Fred looked down at the sight before him, he could not help but lick his suddenly dry lips, he kneeled between Severus’ spread legs.

“Ampliesco, preparo”

Severus body shuddered when the charms loosened and slicked his opening. Fred reached out and caressed the opening, he helped maneuver Severus onto his brother’s cock, as they snaked together, moaning. The sight was enough for Fred to come, he was grateful for George’s foresight. As he moved closer to position himself, he felt the magic working around him, as Sev’s body stretched to adjust to his entrance. When he was fully settled, he felt like he had come home, it had never felt like this with anyone else, and he saw the same look in his brother’s lust filled gaze. And he knew they would do anything to keep Severus for themselves, and gave thank for Merlin for providing them this opportunity, this gift allowing them to be together.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Late at night when all three of them slept in each other’s embrace, a gentle white light surrounded Severus Snape’s belly. It was one more side effect to the bungled up potion.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: A potion accident with several consequences. New triumvirate form with mischief as result. But what surprise still seeping beneath the surface for Hogwarts. Severus/Weasley Twins  


* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 

Chapter 2

Severus started to wake from his dream, his mind was still foggy, and he felt warm, comfortable, and loved. He did not want to open his eyes; he feared this wonderful dream would just disappear if he did.

As he fully emerged from his dream, he noticed he was trapped between something hard and warm and he felt an ach in deep inside him, then a hand sneaked over his waist and pulled closer to a strong chest…

Severus’ eyes snapped open in shock. It was not a dream; he really slept with Fred and George Weasley. ‘Oh, God.’ He moaned, he half laid on Fred’s chest while George was draped over Severus’ body from behind. He could clearly feel both boys’, no, not boys anymore, young men’s arouse. He felt his skin warm up all over as he flushed, he was not sure why he reacted that way, he was embarrassed, aroused and a bit shamed by his own body’s reaction, and his weakness to gave into their beauty and talented seduction. He could clearly remember that hands and mouths all over his body as they caressed his warm skin. But it was not a memory anymore; it looked like the Twins would like to repeat the last night’s performance. George started to kiss his shoulder, while Fred caressed his side.

“We did not mean to press you into anything.” They purred while their hands wandered down Severus’ chest and back.

“We knew we were a bit carried away last night.”

“But we hope you did not regret it.”

“We sure we did not.” Severus frowned he was not sure which one spoke just then, but he could hear out their sincerity from their voice, he was not sure in his own somewhat mixed… more like confused feeling thought. He knew he like the Twins, both their personality and their look, and he did not really mind last night either, just he felt too old for them, and it disturbed him to have a relationship with his student, well students. He told them just that.

“We understand,” “but we don’t give you up so easily,” “We will give you time to think over it,“ “but one of your argument not true anymore,” “maybe even two.”

“Mhh, which one?” asked back Severus half heartedly, maybe the Twins said they would give him time to think but their hands didn’t stop rooming over his body, which was still pressed close to their body. It made the whole thinking business somewhat hard, and pointless. Why would he want to stop these brilliant hands to caress him? He wondered again as one of the hand moved dangerously close to his lower regions.

“That we are not your student anymore and you aren’t old either.”

“The first point valid, but the second… only my body young, not my mind.”

“Yes, we knew that.” George whispered in his ears while pressed himself closer to Severus’ neck backside. ‘Who would have thought the younger twin was so wicked.’ Severus mused as he pressed back a bit, the fraction was just fine.

“I thought I got time to think.” Severus just barley managed to get out the whole sentence, his mind was always distracted by the twins’ wandering hands and wicked mouth.

“Sure you have,” breathed in his ear George. “as much time as you wish,” countered Fred good naturely, “while we try to convince you, of course.” They added together, and turned back their full attention to play with Severus’ body.

“How very Slytherin of you.” Severus was just about to give in the probing fingers given pleasure when he heard a faint ‘pop’. His dark eyes snapped open and turned toward the noise. It was one of the house-elf, this one was wearing a ridicules outfit and a pair of socks on his ears. The elf looked slightly familiar somehow but Severus could not place where he saw the elf before.

„What you want?”

„Dobby is sorry, to bother Master Professor Snape, sir. Headmaster Dumbledore asked Dobby to call Master Snape up to breakfast. Headmaster Dumbledore, sir, want to announce Master Snape’s condition, sir.”

“Thanks Dobby, tell him I will be up soon.” Severus saw the elf was about to disappeared, but he stopped him. ”I would be grateful if you won’t tell anyone what you see here.”

“Of course Master Snape, sir, Dobby did not tell Master’s secret.” the small creature nodded seriously before vanishing in the thin air.

“This was strange.” remark Fred.

“Yes but our beloved Headmaster wish me to attend my own humiliation, so if you forgive me, I need to wash and dress.” Severus said while he tried to free himself from the blanket and twins’ limbs. When he sat up too fast, he regretted it instantly. His stomach ached painfully. He groaned and laid back down the bed.

“Are you alright Severus?” the Twins asked worriedly, both sitting up to assist Severus as he tried to sat up again.

“Yes, just a bit uncomfortable to sit up just yet.” Severus said and a smirk, when he saw both young men blushed crimson from the meaning of his words.

“Sorry,“ “We done it before” “And never complained anyone” “True we did not stick along long enough.”

“Gee, thanks, it was not something I really did want to know.” Severus glared at them while he climbed out the bed, he tried to not be too self-conscious about his nakedness and the Twins star as he moved thought the room.

\---------------------

Severus felt as much a teenager as he looked when he strolled down Hogwarts corridor, in his ill fitting clothes. His stomach was in a knot by fear, and it was still tender from before. Shit he did not even could say it out in his own head, how would he be able to decide what to do with the Twins. And now Dumbledore decide to humiliate him further by announcing to the whole school his condition. The little brats would gawk at him. It made him nervous, his whole miserable body was unbalanced, and his hormones were in full swing making him more emotional. He hated it. His whole world turned upside down.

Dumbledore stood by the teacher’s entrance of the Great Hall, his blue eyes twinkled happily and one of his grandfather smiles was on his face. Severus screwed, and then smiled. The man always get out from him the same reaction, whatever he was in his old body or in this new one. It calmed down his soul, because it proved not everything changed.


End file.
